


Breakfast in Bed

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Sam's Hell Trials, Senny, Sick Sam Winchester, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has been gone for a week helping Dean with a hunt. Sam was left home, sick from the Trials. Benny comes home a day early to surprise Sam with breakfast in bed.<br/>Senny fic, my friend and I are trying to make this a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressa/gifts).



> Senny is like Denny, but with Sam and Benny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny comes back early and makes Sam breakfast in bed.

Benny made his way into the Bunker, closing the door as quietly as he could behind himself. He didn't want to wake up anyone in the Bunker, especially Sam.  
Benny had been gone for over a week taking care of a vamps nest with Dean. They had gone off on their own to hunt without Sam, leaving him behind because the first trial he'd done was hitting him hard the last few days and both him and Dean insisted Sam needed to rest. When they had finished with the nest Dean had gone ahead to help another hunter that needed backup with a pack of werewolves, while Benny headed back to the bunker. Since he had been gone Sam had kept texting him constantly, saying that he missed him, asking how the hunt was going, if him and Dean were OK, and when he would be back.  
Benny had told Sam he would be back in two days, but he decided to come home a day early to surprise his lover and boyfriend.  
It was still superficial to him that him and Sam were together. When they had first met, Sam hated him, wanted to kill him. Benny in the other hand had been struck in awe at the sight of Sam. Ever since he and Dean had teamed up in Purgatory he had listened to a Sammy story practically everyday. From Dean's none stop talk about his little brother Benny had learned a lot about Sam; and Benny had realized that he was falling for a man he didn't even know. Falling for a man he didn't deserve from Dean's stories. Dean's stories had helped Benny in Purgatory, everyday he hoped that today would be a "Sammy" day of stories. Then when he met the real, unbelievably handsome, Sam Winchester and gotten to really know him, he knew he was for sure in love with Sam Winchester.  
Of course, he thought he had no chance with him. Then though, they started to get to know each other a bit more. Sam started to relax around him, open up to him; then they started being friends, till one night Sam had had a little to much to drink and confessed his feelings for the vampire. To say Benny had been ecstatic at the confession would be an understatement. It had only gotten better from there. They started dating and Benny couldn't be happier.  
Benny let out a happy sigh, walking into the Bunker's impressive kitchen, flipping on the lights. It was still early in the morning and Sam wasn't up so Benny decided he would make Sam a surprise breakfast in bed along with being home early. Walking to the fridge Benny pulled out ingredients


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny brings Sam his breakfast in bed. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Cher is a Cajun term taken from French. It means sweetie, or cutie.

Benny quietly opened the door to Sam's room, walking in and setting the tray of food down. Benny sat onto the edge of Sam's bed. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and rubbed up and down, leaning into place a kiss on his cheek. Sam stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking around before his eyes landed on Benny. A look of happy surprise mixed with sleep crossed over his features as he rolled onto his back and sat up. Rubbing his eyes Sam quickly looked Benny up and down, as if making sure he was really there then grinned and pulled Benny into a hug. "What are you doing home already? I thought you weren't suppose to be back till tomorrow." Benny chuckled, pulling Sam in closer. Resting his chin on Sam's shoulder, Benny spoke softly in Sam's ear. "Well Cher, I missed you so much I decided to come home a day early." "Why didn't you call to tell me then?" Sam pouted, Benny grinned, leaning in to place a kiss on the pouty lips. "I wanted to surprise you Sugar. Also I have another little surprise for you." Benny stood up and picked up the tray of food. "Made you breakfast in bed." Sam smiled, "You didn't have to do that Benny." Benny placed the tray across Sam's lap, sitting down next to him again. "I know I didn't Sugar, but I wanted to, so eat up, before it gets cold." 

As Sam ate Benny told Sam about his and Dean's hunt, Sam filling Benny in on what he had done over the past week while Benny had been gone.   
Once Sam finished eating, taking the last sip of coffee he spoke. "That was delicious Benny. You know for a guy who doesn't eat you sure can cook." Benny beamed at the praise. "Thanks Cher, now why don't you get yourself some sleep. You're still weak from that trial you did." Getting up Benny picked up the tray to take it to the kitchen but Sam grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Stay with me? Please?" Sam looked at Benny with the patent Sam Winchester puppy eyes on full force. Benny smiled, setting the tray down again. "Of course Cher." Sam holding up the corners for him, Benny slid into Sam's bed with him. Wrapping his arm's around Sam, Benny placed a kiss atop Sam's head. Sam settled into Benny's, surprisingly warm, embrace, resting his head on his lover's chest. Sam quickly fell asleep, happy that Benny was back. Benny tightened his embrace around Sam, pressing another kiss to the mop of soft brown strands. Benny murmured quietly, "Not going anywhere Cher, promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ressa for being my beta for this story!


End file.
